Fragile?
by Cullens.The.Pack.And.Me.Love
Summary: Oneshot: When Jeslyn Cena calls voices her opinion in the wrong place about the wrong person she realizes it can have some very...strange repercussions. RATED M FOR STRONG LANGUAGE AND STRONG SEXUAL ENCOUNTERS! Randy Orton/OC


**Hey. **

**This is a Oneshot. **

**I'm posting this because I read John'sAngel's Never Call Me Fragile which is completely awesome by the way, and then watched the interview she got the idea from. It gave me this idea so I decided to post it. You can find the link to the interview on John'sAngel's profile.**

** If you want to know properly what Jeslyn is wearing a pictures of her and her dress are on my profile. It's extremely long so just scroll to the bottom =].**

**Hope you enjoy it anyway,**

**Much Love,**

**Me. :). **

**P.S. Don't forget to review and tell me what you think. **

**P.P.S - I OWN NOTHING....except Jeslyn.  
**

* * *

Fragile?

"Well…that was certainly…entertaining." Barbie said struggling to find the words to describe what they just saw.

"Entertaining. Barbie are you kidding me? That was kick ass and you know it." Jeslyn Cena announced.

"No Jeslyn, that was not 'kick ass' as you so crudely put it and it is not the way to talk to interviewers." Vince McMahon scolded two employees in one sentence.

The latter part of the sentence was meant for Randy Orton who was the reason all the WWE superstars and divas were gathered in the large meeting room watching an interview on a Monday evening before RAW. He had insulted and intimidated a Mexican reporter shouting at him for implying he was fragile before storming out in his brooding manner. To say he had been livid would be an understatement.

"It's the way to get them to leave you alone though." Jeslyn replied. "That makes sure they never bother you again. Keeps the others away for a while too."

As most of the superstars including Jeslyn's older brother John Cena chuckled Vince shook his head.

"Randy Orton's behavior should not be an example to anyone."

"Why it works."

"Jeslyn…"

"In fact if we all started doing that I reckon we'd get a right kick out of it. The interviewers would be pissing their pants when they heard they had to interview us."

"Jeslyn…"

"Come on Vince admit it. If the paparazzi thought you were going to tear their heads off they'd eventually stop bothering you."

"The truth in that aside…"

"HA! So I was right." Jeslyn said smugly.

"Yes you were right but if I see anyone behaving like that their will be consequences."

"But couldn't we just…"

"NO!" Jeslyn jumped at his tone. "Meeting officially over."

The superstars all made their way out of the room and to their respective spots. Barbie and Jeslyn who had cut a promo earlier in the evening but didn't actually have to appear on the show made their way to the 'lounge' area just outside of catering which was basically a couple of sofas they'd trail around with them for somewhere comfy to sit during the shows.

"Do you think Randy's fragile then?" Asked another diva Gail Kim joining them.

"No way." Barbie replied certainly shaking her head. "Just look at him, he's no more fragile than an iron wall."

"That's what I thought." Gail said nodding in agreement.

"I think he's fragile." Muttered Jeslyn not really paying attention already watching RAW.

"What?!" Both the divas replied completely shocked.

"Well…he's had a lot of injuries…his temper's really fragile we al know that. He's only human. Everyone's fragile in some way. He's no exception to that."

"So your telling me.." Gail said trying to get her head around this piece of information. "That you think Randy Orton IS fragile."

"Mmhum." Jeslyn said nodding, eyes fixed on the monitor displaying the show.

"Wow." Gail muttered shaking her head.

* * *

Randy Orton was seething. How dare she? How fucking dare she call him, HIM, Randy 'The Viper', 'The Legend Killer' Orton fragile? He was the fucking WWE champion for gods sake. He was going to have to teach Cena some respect. He may not have been able to get his hands on that reporter but he sure as hell could get to her.

* * *

Jeslyn put the final touches to her shimmering lip gloss, turned around and dropped it in her bag. The diva's were all meeting up at a club not far from the arena they'd spotted on their way here this evening. She was standing in the diva's locker room and she shivered slightly as a gust of cold air brushed over her. It was late and everyone else had gone back to the hotel to get ready but Jeslyn already had a dress with her and she figured it would cut on the travel to get changed here.

She was wearing a black dress held up by her bust that was moderately short coming to her mid thigh. At the top it was almost if the fabric had a 'pulled' look all the way down to where it almost looked like it could be a top joining with a skirt as the bottom was pleated and layered. Her vivid sapphire coloured eyes were outlined by mascara and eyeliner and her soft black hair that fell to her shoulders had just been washed. Not meaning to sound vain she thought she looked pretty damn hot.

"So you think I'm fragile Jeslyn?" Came a smooth deep voice from behind her.

She didn't need the mirror to tell her it was Randy Orton but it certainly helped her determine his mood. His jaw was clenched, his eyes were wide and he looked…well…pissed.

"I didn't say…"

"I HEARD WHAT YOU SAID." He yelled making her jump and give a little yelp as she was pulled around.

"Randy I.."

"You think I'm fragile. I'm about to show you just how 'fragile' I am." He said slamming her against the lockers and crashing his lips to hers.

He nipped at her lips as he began to unzip his pants. Jeslyn tried to move scrabble off to the side, anything she just needed to be away from him. Randy was way to livid for that though, he slammed his torso violently against her, pinning her to the lockers. Unzipped himself, he slipped his hand up her skirt.

By this point she had given up fighting him. It was no use. He was going to get what he wanted no matter the effort put in on her part to stop it. Plus he was hot. His hand grasped her panties and he tore them away from her legs. No matter the position she was in Jeslyn couldn't help but think 'looks like I'm going back to the hotel after all.' But the distraction didn't last long her attention was forced back to Randy as he gripped her by the butt and lifted her up, keeping her firmly pressed against the lockers still.

Jeslyn wrapped her legs around his waist. Randy positioned himself properly at her entrance and thrust into her. Hard. She groaned at the pain that pulsated from her as he banged away. Violently thrusting.

With one extremely violent thrust she finally took all of his rock like dick in.

"FUCK!" She screamed.

"Now who's fucking fragile?" He growled in her ear.

She didn't reply, the pain was overwhelming but it was no match for the pleasure building inside her.

"I said now who's fucking fragile?" He bellowed with another forceful plunge.

"Me. Me." Jeslyn wailed by his ear her head resting in the crook of his neck.

"Am I fragile?" He demanded.

"No." She moaned as she threw her head up, feeling the building up to a climax.

Resting his forehead on her bust as her nails dug into his shoulders Randy made a rumbling noise as he approached a climax as well.

"SHIT!" Jeslyn screamed loudly, shuddering as her muscles tightened around Randy's pulsating member.

"OH FUCK!" Randy groaned as the he climaxed after feeling her do so.

Breathing heavily Randy slid out of her and she removed her feet from around his waste sliding down the lockers sweating lightly and gasping for breath.

Randy zipped himself up standing above her and looking down as she tried to regain some composure.

"Still think I'm fragile?" He asked.

"No…" Jeslyn panted, shaking her head emphatically and looking at the floor. "No.."

* * *

**So? **

**Don't forget to check out John'sAngel's Never Call Me Fragile. It rocks. =].**

**Much Love,  
**

**....  
**


End file.
